


【梅羅】Dust of Nebula in his Eyes

by FallenLightFL



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenLightFL/pseuds/FallenLightFL
Summary: 群星閃爍的困局
Relationships: Merlin | Caster/Solomon | Caster, Romani Archaman/Merlin | Caster
Kudos: 3





	【梅羅】Dust of Nebula in his Eyes

0.

外來者，異端，他如此稱呼自己。

1.

馬里斯比利的死被磨滅、被掩藏了，不剩半個人記得。梅林從IPF（Interstellar Peacekeeping Federation）接到秘密通知，搭著飛船、跨過四個星系來到這顆星球上幫人收拾爛攤子，卻被星球大氣層浮動的氣壓干擾迫降，飛船幾乎墜毀在坑裡。他搭著緊急滑梯下來沒五分鐘整個飛船便葬在漫天大火之中，唯一的通訊設備只剩下手錶上的微型電腦。  
M125+1：00時區，下午五點三十七分，天氣潮濕陰沉，無風，降雨機率大約百分之七十。他悠悠哉哉紀錄完之後看著四周，才開始感到一點點苦悶。四周太空曠，手錶收不到訊號，他揉了揉太陽穴，想自己大概是迫降在M125上有名的電磁波干擾帶了。  
紅岩區，南北縱貫的三不管，沒有水源但相對濕度夠高，不會渴死，夠他等到救援。不知道該說是運氣太好還是太不好——這種情況下誤闖的隱蔽建築，卻是肯定無法被歸類於任一側。兩百零二層的廢墟，幾乎能被視作實驗室的遺跡，佇立在此地很是突兀，但這問題他連過腦都不用便明白了，兩百里外就是馬里斯比利明面上當初實驗中心的重劃區，而IPF之前收到的報告自然不會有這一帶的紀錄。這座高塔恐怕也是馬里斯比利必須消失的原因之一。  
出發之前一個晚上，他還在IPF總部加班的時候，亞瑟——他的學生，儘管他們現在不以師生相稱——親自跑了一趟他的辦公室，手裡拿著兩瓶家鄉上好的鉛鍋糖酒，邀請他共飲。他們俯視窗外R016無機質毫無自然美感的風景，梅林一轉頭就能看見對方被燈光染得五光十色的金髮，亞瑟面貌嚴肅冷酷垂下了嘴角，顯是有話要說，梅林便好整以暇等著他開口，良久之後，他極其明顯地暗示了梅林不要多想也不要多問。  
聞言梅林有些莞爾，他在IU（Interstellar United）打滾的時間比自己一手提拔的學生長得多，星際間諸多規則他不放眼裡卻知之甚詳。亞瑟的警告出自善意，卻突然讓他無比真切地感慨起時間過得真快，到底是來到了亞瑟留守R016梅林自己往外頭跑的一天。只不過沒想到睽違多年第一次外勤便給他碰上這種倒楣情況，如今也無法去追究這到底是意外還是有心人刻意為之，那是更之後的事。  
梅林摸索著找到了電源，打開之後只有老舊的白熾燈泡閃爍，恰好足夠他看清沒有光源的室內。電梯面板亮著，按鈕乾淨，表示還有人在使用，地上雜沓的腳印新舊皆有，大多沿著出入口與電梯之間的路線來回，甚少走往別處。這代表暗處的堆疊的器械用品對他的目的來說可能不是那麼重要，他大可以之後再慢慢走動端詳。  
等待電梯的時間漫長，梅林這時候突然回想起當年重劃區剪綵的空前盛況。當日他跟亞瑟受邀前往M125，M星系最後一顆開採的行星，歷經五十載成就了不凡的生命科技建樹，實驗區暨原實驗所所長重新加以劃分，如今以嶄新面貌重新問世。斥資鉅額打造的科技殿堂璀璨耀眼，跟多年後的此時此地衰頹荒蕪截然不同。  
剪綵儀式順利完成，當天晚宴上觥籌交錯，他便是在當時跟馬里斯比利見過了彼此——或者該說是馬里斯比利不得不跟他見上一面。而晚宴正式開始前亞瑟已然先行告辭離去，搭船回了IPF總部，留他在M125跟人應酬寒暄。馬里斯比利神采飛揚地跟他握手，旁邊還跟著幾個年輕學生，不知道自己多年之後將客死異鄉。  
怎麼會選M125？他對科學實驗不甚關心，客套發問之後馬里斯比利慷慨解答，星球地貌特殊，完整保留了三十八億年前的結晶礦與裡面的原始生命體，連細菌都算不上……馬里斯比利拍了拍梅林的肩膀，被梅林不動聲色避開了，對方愣了一下，笑容未減，只道明天白天還有研討會，若是梅林有興趣可以明日再聽學生們完整的報告。梅林當下沒有婉拒，但預計當地晚間三點也得回去IPF。這一走便是多年，直到如今重新踏上這片土地。  
現在不由得他猜測，亞瑟親自過來那麼一趟大抵只是吃驚於他竟然沒有婉拒這次的外勤工作，M星系留給他們的一直都是難以處理的爛攤子……自己究竟圖什麼呢？梅林在踏進電梯前思考了一陣，可這麼一點近似於埋怨的自問實在沒有回答的必要，他很快便將其拋至腦後。  
進了電梯，他揀選了一個看著最乾淨的樓層按鈕按了下去，直到走出之後面對滿地破敗，才開始考慮起每個樓層搜過的可能性。隨著天色暗去體感溫度低了一些，令人意外的是邊上玻璃窗居然沒碎，透了一點落日的餘暉進來。  
梅林蹲下身來，一眼掃過地上沾染了太多灰塵的文件，上面一些單詞簡單諸如端粒酶、反轉錄等，大略瀏覽過去才開始讓人感到有些棘手。他尚未決定好要不要拿手錶做個影像紀錄，才剛想起身就看見前面多了一雙有些髒了的皮鞋，站在他跟玻璃窗的中間。  
他抬頭，對方神色因為背光看得不太清晰，拿著槍指著梅林的眉心。他不知道對方是否習慣於開槍，因為距離太接近而沒敢下賭。那張臉孔蒼白清俊，看著十分年輕，存在於當年的記憶以及幾日之前被塵封的影像資料之中。他確信自己記得的是對方的名字，於是調整了表情，佯裝溫文有禮：「許久不見了，阿基曼博士，您知道我沒有惡意。」  
「我只知道你是IPF的人。」那聲音聽著緊張，有些神經質，卻又強作鎮定並不算尖銳，「所長已經死了，研究計畫就是被你們以暴力違法的手段強迫停止，請你立即離開，以及撤離外頭IPF部隊——」  
「沒有什麼部隊，博士。」他啞然失笑，平舉起了雙手，「如您所見，在半小時前我的飛船失事，只有通訊設備沒有訊號，救援保守估計需要等待約兩個星旬，希望這樣能讓你解除不必要的警惕與針對。」  
「除了你還有誰來了重劃區？」對方執拗著問。  
「重劃區不是已經被迫關閉了？」梅林故作驚訝，朗聲反問道，「何況這邊離實驗中心隔了兩百哩遠，博士。」  
紫色的眼睛一向是梅林偽裝真誠最好用的武器，所有的不誠實被層層包裹在英俊面皮的下方，只要他想，他隨時可以看著和藹可親。舉著槍的年輕男人一瞬有些愣神，槍口微微往下偏移了一些，梅林立刻瞅准了這個機會打落了對方的武器。對方重心不穩，倏地瞪大了雙眼往後跌坐下去，他連忙拉住了年輕男人帶著白手套的右手。手槍落在地上彈跳翻滾了幾圈，回音在空曠大樓裡顯得響亮。梅林牽起了嘴角，剛要說話，卻被對方從不知道何處抽出來的針頭刺進了側頸。針管內容物被精準地打進了血管中，對方的眼神滿懷歉意，他卻奇異地發現自己對此並不怎麼感到驚訝。抱歉，對方似乎是這麼對他說。與此同時黑霧從眼底翻湧而上，他很快失去了意識。

*

在M125重新劃分成實驗區之前，M星系直屬管理者本一直是吉爾伽美什，但他在九年前給IU丟了辭呈，從此梅林再也沒有看過對方。  
最後一次見面是他本人來R016交接的時候，離職的蘇美爾人神色陰沉，憔悴得嚇人。他坐在梅林的待客沙發上，面無表情啜飲著紅茶，冷眼看著梅林對著懸浮螢幕忙碌。當時四下無人，而梅林的辦公室裡不可能有竊聽器，於是他便開口告訴了梅林：跟M125接觸過的所有人，都將不得善終。  
出乎意料的是梅林在聽見之後竟是笑了出來，吉爾伽美什沉下臉剛要出言諷刺對方不識好歹、站起身就走，轉念一想卻又悻悻然坐回了原位，低頭看起梅林早印出來放在他眼前的紙本資料。  
我斗膽猜測你原本要說的是自食惡果？梅林挖苦似地問他。  
一者因一者果，避無可避。吉爾伽美什冷哼一聲，走到碎紙機前把方才文件放進銷毀。  
言盡於此，你自己看著辦，他說，那即是他們的最後一句話。  
算不上不歡而散，梅林知道那是一句預言，也不失為一個善意而不中聽的警告。IU之中眾多人想要挽留這來自於母星留存至今、能可稱得上最為古老的血脈，但對方走得乾脆，沒留給包括梅林的他們這些人機會。  
那個夜晚裡R016+8：00區無雲，從梅林的辦公室裡能可清楚望見天際的M125，遠觀是一顆紫色的星體，近看才知道星體的紫色來自於特有的紅岩與海洋。同時那一晚又像一個分水嶺，很多事情從此開始變質。而他不過是順水推舟將亞瑟推上了那個對方早已唾手可得的高位，他則冷眼旁觀，順著吉爾伽美什退開了半步。  
這半步猶如溝壑，若再將蘇美爾人請回來，他會毫不留情地嘲笑梅林主動將自己關進了高塔的永恆監禁之中。但與此相對的是更多的自由：從M125回來後，他開始在網路上以文字編織美夢，同時遇見了來自令一顆星球的製夢者。另一個製夢者語氣帶著涉世未深的嚴謹——猜測不難，卻又何必言明。  
很多事情發生得遠比他們以為的要早。  
隨著夢中電子屏幕的暗下他逐漸醒了，渾身痠痛，沒剩下什麼精神。梅林費了一點力氣坐起身來，探勘周遭環境顯是成了次要的事，但他卻還是饒富興味地看著一整個不大的房間。房間有些陳舊，倒也不顯髒亂，某些細節又讓房間主人顯得像個神經質的強迫症患者。他剛想繼續看下去便聽身旁有人清了清喉嚨，回過頭去才看見對方正是羅瑪尼．阿基曼。封存的官方檔案裡已經死去了三個月的年輕男人坐在靠牆的椅子上，滿面愁容，連蓬鬆的橘色馬尾辮也因此顯得有些垂頭喪氣。  
「很不好意思。」那人的語氣除了歉意甚至帶上了幾分羞愧，這讓梅林感到一陣荒謬以及好笑。「我不得不毀壞了你手錶上的微型電腦——不過我有盡量維持它的計時功能，之後會再將它還給你。」  
梅林想了想，真誠提了一個其實自己心裡早已有所猜測的問句，儘管得到答案與否並非那麼重要：「這一整塊巨大的電磁波干擾地帶，我想是人為的吧？你什麼時候知道馬里斯比利在這邊動了手腳？」  
「所長沒說過，我自己猜的。」羅瑪尼搖了搖頭，明明相較梅林在各種層面佔盡了優勢，此刻看著卻依舊緊張，「紅岩的磁性是他最一開始帶我做的研究題目，來到此地後發現這事對我來說並不困難。我比較訝異的是——」  
他抿了抿嘴，像是懊惱自己一時嘴快說了太多。  
「所以我猜你毀去我的微型電腦最主要的目的是要杜絕我帶出這邊任何影音紀錄的可能性。」梅林故作無辜打斷了對方，「我能好奇原因嗎？」  
羅瑪尼抿起了嘴，沒有直接回答：「我只需要……我只要求一點時間。或者你願意前往重劃區本身，我可以在那邊幫你聯絡你的同僚。」  
「那樣我們都有麻煩，何必呢。」他無奈地笑了笑。面前羅馬尼神色帶著某種怪異，而實際情況也由不得梅林允不允許。最後他只能發問：「剛才你究竟給我打了什麼？」  
「毒藥。」羅瑪尼有些猶豫地說，梅林驚奇地發現他竟分不出來對方究竟是不是在開玩笑，「你先承諾我要的時間我再告訴你暫時解藥在哪邊。」  
「行。」他答應地乾脆，這對他而言無關痛癢，「再一個問題，這邊只剩下你一個人了嗎？」  
羅瑪尼點了點頭，是，他說。  
他起身走近，看吊瓶裡液體沒了便順勢拔走了梅林手上的軟針。而梅林似笑非笑看著他：「你用我的性命威脅了我兩次，如果這兩次都沒有作效，你又該怎麼辦？」  
「沒有這種可能，假設的前提也不存在。」夜深了，羅瑪尼坐回了原位，疲憊地揉了揉太陽穴。「梅林．安布羅修斯，IPF副長，實話說你若是現在想不開從這邊跳下去了對我而言也不過是徒增了善後的麻煩以及相較之下悽慘一些的死法，像所長那樣——」  
「我見過馬里斯比利一面，某方面來說他相當值得敬佩。」梅林真摯地說，「他的死令我遺憾。」  
「這個笑話並不好笑。」  
說著羅瑪尼隨手拿了本書開始閱讀，就著昏暗的吊燈梅林隨口問他：「這是你的起居室吧？你將床讓給我了，自己睡哪？」  
「我不睡了。」羅馬尼言簡意賅。

2.

孤立無援的處境梅林很是熟悉，何況多了一個舊識——他安慰自己，就是當成一個不期而來的度假行程也無不可，求援信號放了出去，他總不會真的陪著阿基曼博士餓死在原地。  
在塔中他幾乎能稱得上自由，這些日子梅林走動、查探，花了些時間在腦子裡留下紀錄，喟嘆於這樣一座通天巨塔的湮滅——此時此刻，於歷史長流中。  
而實驗塔的沉默不僅只來自於漫天紅岩的風化碎屑，更來自於研究者本身。所有的探詢則是必要卻又多餘的存在，不言自明兼之足夠難堪，抹消掉了羅瑪尼對他一切單方面的交流。梅林不用費心思就能明白他們唯一的不同在於自己享受並欣賞這沉默的尷尬，而對方則用佯裝出來的漠然來擺脫煎熬。  
「羅瑪尼，你的夢境曾提供了我人生百分之八十九的樂趣，你是否會介意與我共同再次編織這份過往？」  
比方現在，至少梅林自認問得足夠真摯，但顯然對方並不領情。  
「介意，以及我還是希望你稱我為阿基曼博士，如若做不到請假作自己已然參加過我的葬禮且正與一縷幽魂對話。」  
「您依舊這麼幽默。」  
梅林失笑道，對方本沒理會他，正欲離開時又因梅林的話語停下了腳步。「您不限制我的行動嗎，博士？」梅林問他，壓根沒掩飾語氣裡的玩味與挖苦。  
羅瑪尼牽了牽嘴角，看似想做出足夠譏諷的表情卻失敗了，再之後慍色漸息，學者挑了挑眉反問道：「什麼東西關得住您呢？」  
話中有話，聞言梅林莞爾搖了搖頭，仍是面帶微笑站在原地。羅瑪尼看似還想再說些什麼，但到底將言語吞嚥了回去。他轉身，頂著身後視線卻再不曾停下腳步，任梅林亦步亦趨也未出言喝止對方。  
時值梅林困囿於M125的第五天，他們沉默同行，搭乘電梯往實驗塔更深處前去。  
途中他們無話可講，梅林只得放任思緒回到過往。他們這群人——指的是他、亞瑟、不見人影的吉爾伽美什，他隱約確信羅瑪尼亦在其中，其中一處共通點就是記性好得過份，不曾真正遺忘過那些微不足道的小事。比方說亞瑟至今仍記得自己從梅林手下畢業直至被架上IPF高位與兄長決裂不得喘息總共歷時幾天幾小時；吉爾伽美什至死不可能忘卻自己辦公時說過的每一句話、與電腦紀錄分毫不差；而羅瑪尼，梅林知道他對M125上曾經發生的一切全都瞭若指掌——  
——正如同他亦未曾忘懷，當年自M125回R016的途中他的飛船也遭過一次失事，每個細節至今依舊如畫般清晰，不由得他不將其拋至腦後。  
爆炸在凌晨四點半發生，本是M125一個星日當中最黑暗的一刻，可散落的黑暗與隆冬暴雪一同被火光點燃了，燒得通紅，本身卻不帶任何溫度。也正是這般積雪讓他瞬間明白自己失了警惕，這麼多年以來梅林第一次感受到了近似於懊惱的情緒，不免有些新奇。  
飛船因撞擊的力道四分五裂，他卻奇蹟般地沒受到太多傷害。正當梅林因為瞬間失重的低血壓與失溫被困在飛船廢墟下方閉目養神時，甫在會議上看過的學生卻偷偷摸摸帶著人與擔架、指揮將他送入M125首都近郊的某座私人醫院。  
他從遍地煤料味中脫出，手腳被人俐落擺放，直到上了救護車後被掛上心電圖與氧氣罩，逐漸遠離燈火通明的重劃區。頭暈目眩之際梅林勉力睜眼，看什麼卻都不清晰，眼角餘光中的修長身影正忙著擺弄醫療器械，接著湊過來查看他的情況，那人的衣服儘管沾上了血跡，卻依舊顯得潔白無垢。年輕的男人對著他說話，可此刻噪音紛擾，嗡鳴聲像被壓夾的金屬片開始延展，包覆住了那人所有確認他情況的問句，也包覆了他自身。  
他什麼也聽不清，口中胡亂笑道，是的先生，我很好，您金色的眼睛可真美，托住了M125所有流淌如蜜的陽光——  
霎時所有的躁動沉息了，那人表情丕變，最終強作面無表情，拿了手電筒要來照他的瞳孔，您看錯了，先生，男人回答。  
至於對方的眼睛究竟是綠色亦或金色，梅林還來不及疑惑便被強光迷了眼，在尚未意識到對方身分之前一切戛然而止。下一個瞬間他已經躺在乾淨而簡樸的舊式病房裡，空調運轉的低響讓甫受傷還沒痊癒的耳朵被刺得隱隱作疼。此刻陣陣嗡鳴聲接踵而至，他強忍不適側耳傾聽，猜出是鐵軌上列車行駛而過的轟鳴。  
同時門外隱約傳來一些壓低音量討論病情時的對答，他坐了起來，邊聽邊盤算起整件事情的謬怪之處。先是外頭他從未在方才宴會上聽過的兩個低沉聲線，交頭接耳的確認著他的MRI判讀，再是一陣腳步聲，來者顯是個年輕的在上位者，開口只說了一句結論卻仍帶猶豫，而他因此認出了對方身分，缺失的最後一塊拼圖被嚴絲合縫地嵌起。  
梅林靜坐片刻，沒引起一絲動靜，在得到確認自己除了腦震盪以外沒別的毛病了之後立刻翻窗而出。  
IU的副長在失聯五天之後回到R016，途中艱辛不值得再提，亞瑟看到他時只給了他一個狼狽的擁抱。梅林回了自己辦公室休整一番才開始看起M125的新聞，新聞上寫著四天前剪綵儀式當晚礦區特警與盜挖集團爆發大規模武裝衝突，實驗區負責人員往返遭受波及受傷所幸無人死亡，全文對於失事飛船與IPF副長則隻字未提。  
IU的內網可以輕易查出三方涉案相關人名單，梅林對盜採者半點也提不起興趣，並相信IPF裡亦沒人會著眼於這份蠅頭小利，可一旦把實驗區方被牽扯進來的人員背景資料列出相互比較，整份名單便顯得耐人尋味了起來。  
被波及到的實驗人員全數直屬於奧爾嘉瑪莉．阿尼姆斯菲亞，所長的獨生女兒，不歸她那形同陌路的父親管轄，可就梅林所知結晶礦開踩的經辦主管卻只有馬里斯比利一人——整份文件上怎麼也不可能完全看不見實驗區所長大名，正如同預料中的，他被摘得太乾淨了……梅林想到了那個馬尾蓬鬆、總待在馬里斯比利旁邊的學生，幾日前宴會上他們寒暄時他安靜站在一旁，削瘦清癯，身影跟飛船失事當下救護車上的照料者逐漸重合。  
最後他轉了轉僵硬的頸子，回頭找了剪綵隔天研討會議的影像紀錄，逐項對應起人事資料，直到看到他要的名字：  
羅瑪尼——

*

「——阿基曼博士，前所長知道嗎？」  
跟著羅瑪尼往下走時梅林問，看見對方表情納悶，又補充道：「知道自己的好學生無視命令私自救人，間接釀下整個實驗區的滅頂之災？」  
羅瑪尼愣了一下，表情逐漸盈滿不可置信與強壓下去的怒氣，他拳頭攥得死緊，如同握著僅剩的浮木——梅林想或許是一把手術刀——僵硬道：「我完全聽不懂你在說什麼，安布羅修斯先生。」青年頓了一下，發現他們出了電梯，又繃著臉警告梅林，「從現在開始往下走一路上都不安全，如果你執意跟著請你噤聲。」  
梅林無謂地笑了一笑，往自己嘴巴上做了一個拉上拉鍊的手勢，他原是有意逗弄對方，奈何羅瑪尼先一步轉過頭去了，沒有看見。  
離開電梯之後往前走了一段路，向下傾斜的坡度漸趨平緩，路的盡頭卻依舊幽深不見底。實驗塔正中心，類似於密室的隱蔽空間，不曾留下任何被呈給IU的影音與文獻紀載。梅林隨著羅瑪尼走進深處，在即將習慣黑暗前走廊的感應燈卻依序打開。  
他等了一陣讓眼睛適應了光線，四處端詳。眼前不出所料是遍地管線與溶液槽，神經質似的雜亂無章卻沒半點落灰，被關在溶液槽裡頭的則是一具又一具長滿眼睛與結節的——肉塊、或者肉柱？他不確定怎麼才能貼切形容，那些肉柱被慘白的燈光湮沒，最小的約有十英呎長。他們擁有近似聲帶的發聲構造，顏色與尺寸不盡相同，並以各自的規律蠕動。外皮則是遍布於周身一隻又一隻眼睛，最後將所有的眼珠子都聚焦於來者身上。  
梅林平靜與那些眼睛對視，沒感到太多意外或恐懼，只是有些不合時宜地走神、好奇著走廊上的燈光究竟是服務於他們兩個、還是溶液槽裡頭生長的東西？羅瑪尼不曾回頭，仍舊向前行去，目的地顯然不是此處。  
此地說是走道，但其實更接近於一個狹長型的迴廊，裏頭跫音迴盪，空氣沉悶無風，帶著潮濕腐朽的氣味。至了盡頭，視野卻陡然開闊，一根一眼望去能可說是通天的巨型培養槽佇立於此，將近有五層樓高。  
此處燈光陰暗，培養槽裏頭的溶液卻微微散射著螢藍色的光芒，裹著漂浮於其中動也不動的一個人影。梅林細看，那纖細人影白髮深膚，形容年輕，身形瘦削，卻緊閉著雙眼，身上為管線纏繞。  
他明白自己看到的是什麼，沒再出聲詢問，但羅瑪尼卻輕聲開口，斷斷續續解釋得艱難：「……他就快醒了，我只要求——請求你給我這麼一點時間，而後……悉聽尊便。」  
聞言梅林輕嘆一聲，沒有答話。溶液折射出的藍光映得羅瑪尼皮膚毫無血色，他卻是無暇理會一旁梅林，兀自盯著溶液槽裡的身影，似是連意識都失落於其中。可梅林注意到他眼神雖失了焦距，瞳孔卻因為氤氳著光線碧綠得發亮，得以稱得上懾人心魄。  
外頭肉柱一共七十二根，各自提供不同的養分予以巨型培養槽內唯一一個實驗體。若是這般實驗於原本重劃區開展早該被叫停等不到現在，莫怪乎馬里斯比利為了躲避IPF後續的追查挖空心思建了這般完全無法連通外網的巨大實驗塔，這麼一號人物縱橫捭闔M125將近三十年，一度踏上M星系權力顛峰，卻至死看不見塔內研究碩果，未免顯得諷刺。  
至於為何研究負責人要主動將細節告知於他——梅林沒去追究這突如其來的信任從何而生，那未嘗不是一個陷阱，引誘他主動切斷肉柱與實驗體之間的聯繫，造就無可預期的失控後果。  
他不問，羅瑪尼便也沒給出更多的解釋。良久之後男人朝梅林投去神色複雜的一眼，率先離開了原地。他們像來時一般沿路向外走，電梯門關上的那一刻整個迴廊的燈光一同暗下，回歸沉寂。  
回到了實驗塔外緣，有別於羅瑪尼狹小的起居室，落地窗外甚至連結著一座露天陽台，自高處俯瞰窗外荒蕪景色一覽無餘。此時連日沉鬱的濕氣終於化作實體，滂沱暴雨挾帶著驚雷轟然而下。  
他們站在落地窗前，梅林自窗戶的倒影裡深深凝視著羅瑪尼的雙眸，等著對方繼續開口。半晌羅瑪尼平靜道此處——整個M125，從開採出結晶鹽的那一刻起已是顆死星了。  
一句嚴厲的指控。  
自那日伊始漫天紅岩乾涸風化，像是某種掙扎、某種迸發於絕望之中的暗示，此刻瓢潑雨水就算淹沒了平原也澆不出本該存在的煥然生機。羅瑪尼嚥下嘆息，正欲回頭，卻被梅林倏地伸過來的手臂困在了玻璃窗與對方之間。  
他猛地抬頭，對上了梅林的目光虛無的倒影，因著對方深邃的眼眸而感到從心底蔓延上來的震顫。  
他們靠得極近，足夠梅林看清對方眼中的惶然該有多真摯——  
你相信嗎，羅瑪尼？最終他低聲喟嘆，是這顆星球的意志帶我來到了此處。

3.

據梅林觀察，羅瑪尼每日的行程並不固定，年輕的博士有時在那特異隱密的迴廊裡一待便是一整天，不眠不休照料並查看記錄著依舊在沉睡的實驗體；有時卻直至日上三竿才頂著糟糕的臉色清醒，一整天除了對著梅林的臉發呆以外什麼事也不做。  
興致一起他會問羅瑪尼一點問題，漫無邊際、毫無目的，得到解答與否並不重要，僅僅是看著對方針對不同的問題給出的反應也能讓這像是被塵封一樣的空間多出一點生機。羅瑪尼或徹底無視、或輕聲開口，箇中毫無統一標準隨性之至，梅林終於在這一丁點隨機性中感受到時間流動。  
他們同處一室，卻得以稱得上互不打攪。一般這時候梅林總在看書，羅瑪尼起居室逼仄卻藏書豐富，一小部分小說、一小部分IU的法規倫理工具書，大部份學者的科研著作以及論文，完全就像全心投入研究的科學工作者，挑不出錯漏。  
再之後某日當梅林隨意抽出最上層書架上其中一本書時，羅馬尼正坐在書桌前埋頭寫著東西，聽見聲響他朝梅林瞥去探究的一眼，卻未曾出言阻止。書與墨水在這個時代都是非常罕見的物品，但在此地紙筆卻成了唯一有別於話語能傳載文字的溝通工具。那些書上密密麻麻全是擁有者——或者曾經的擁有者所作下的筆記，之所以這麼說是因為上頭的字跡並不全然相同，但觀察墨水的痕跡卻能推斷這些字被書寫下來的時間點並不相隔太遠。書本內頁陳舊、封皮磨損，足以顯見書本主人的認真，甚至有些完全沒有題字的書封，內裡是字跡凌亂不失美感、內容嚴謹完善的手抄本。  
那些手抄本相較於其他印刷書來得新穎，他想起自己曾經在別處手稿也看過相同的字跡。梅林感到有些好奇，乾脆趁著此刻羅瑪尼沒去實驗室時拿著它們直接問了。對方原先還在坐著發呆，聽見問題時才把目光從遠處拉回，看了一眼梅林之後又瞥見他手裡拿著的書本，他一怔，神色複雜卻並未多作隱瞞。是我寫的，他承認，那些書上的筆記也是。  
母星留存至今的古拉丁語，梅林認識唯一一個能完整辨讀的人是吉爾伽美什，很久以前對方還沒離開時他曾出於興趣向對方討教過一點，但學得散漫。他翻到最後一頁，落款處是羅瑪尼阿基曼難以辨認的簽名。  
箴言。他搜刮著腦子裡淺薄的單詞印象，對照著被一行又一行寫下的詩句——敬畏永恆主是智識的總綱；愚妄者藐視智識和訓誨。  
「舊約聖經，」梅林挑了挑眉，「如今信仰基督教的人已經很少見了。」  
「我非是基督徒。」注意力被拉回來後羅瑪尼總算正眼瞧向梅林，甚至能夠勉強笑了一笑，「可聖經是所長蒐藏讀本之一，本身也是手抄本……據說是從母星上帶過來的，我不敢借閱太久，已經還給對方了。」  
對談戛然而止，梅林沒有再問，他們都知道如今馬里斯比利與他留下來的遺物下場為何。似是為了逃避一如既往單方面的沉默尷尬，羅瑪尼起身為自己泡了壺茶，梅林萬分確信那些茶葉早已過期，同時他也注意到對方臉色遠比幾日前蒼白。回位子上之後對方竟是從梅林手上接過手抄本，自己開始看了起來。梅林自己閱讀紙本書所求為打發時間，一時之間有些拿不準羅瑪尼用意為何。對方斂目讀著自己的手稿，看著——再沒有比之更適合的形容詞了——虔誠非常，時間一長竟連身為「人」的氣質也消弭於無形，確實如同他之前所說的，盡可以將自己當作是一縷幽魂，一個困囿流連於古墓不得安息的亡靈。  
傾盆大雨已經毫無休止下了整個星期，灰黑的積雨雲重重壓在天際幾乎要擋去了所有陽光，透不進窗內。他朝外瞥了瞥，整個紅岩區竟成了一片水鄉澤國……在M125這般天降洪水實屬罕見，實驗塔宛若風雨中一葉扁舟，最後他卻想起了舊約裡得旨意建了方舟的諾亞。  
「你相信神。」他突然開口道。  
「我以為我才剛說過我並非基督徒？」  
「神，不是耶和華，也不是上帝，羅瑪尼。」梅林莞爾，微笑著搖了搖頭，「人自古對於未知產生信仰，因恐懼產生崇拜，那些不能被理解的事實被稱為神蹟，背後的推手則被賦予了神這一個稱呼。」  
「我可是個科學家，照這麼說來我的任務是解構這些神蹟了？」梅林的說法不算新穎，是人類求知慾與對真理敬畏之心的永恆辯答，他失笑反問。  
「是論證，而非解構，幾千年來人類得到答案了嗎？你也知道這不過是人掙扎的本能，未知的盡頭仍是未知。」梅林柔聲道，「可這兩者又有什麼衝突呢？你在求真相的同時難道沒對整個宇宙的鬼斧神工保持驚嘆與敬畏？  
為何我與你能於此刻此地相遇，為何我能於飛船險峻失事後不偏不倚尋至此處，為何同樣是四種去氧核醣核酸有人生來兼具美貌與才能、而天賦之所以被稱為是天賦？」  
「是機率、用你的話來說是我們永遠也找不著規律的選擇。」青年嘆了口氣，順應對方的話語苦笑著回答。  
「而你之所以能坐著在這邊與我對談，也是基於同樣的理由。」梅林敲了敲桌面，他意有所指，而聞言羅瑪尼驚愕回望，目光直直撞向梅林的眼神。男人艷紫色的雙眸幽深不見底，沒染上嘴角半點笑意，卻因為意味深長而顯得柔和、具相當的迷惑性。最終梅林伸手覆上他的面頰，他感到覆著薄繭的微涼手指在自己眼眶下方摩娑。「你的一切……外貌、智識，無一不再再提醒你這點，而我足夠幸運能親眼見證這種隨機選擇，又因為你深知這種幸運的不切確與不可複製性找不著原因，我才會說你信神——我可有說錯？」  
話說到最後，像是輕輕坐落於耳邊的呢喃，他邊低語邊執起羅瑪尼的手，讓親吻於其上遊走。羅瑪尼閉上雙眼，頭一次被浸潤在他人的惆悵與感慨之中。  
「或許吧……可總有些人能夠自己創造神蹟。」  
「恰恰相反，任何宣稱自己參透真理的人到底也不過是自命為神的被蒙蔽者，妄圖蚍蜉撼樹而徒留一個悲慘的下場……」梅林溫柔又冷酷道，「你不是早知道的嗎？羅瑪尼，你不屬於他們，該當捨棄。」  
羅瑪尼默然良久，終是譏俏自嘲：「可若非他——他們如此，你與我便不該亦不會在此地相見了。」  
語畢他反客為主——須知他本也是這座高塔唯一且最後的主宰——反手拉過梅林的衣領，動作激烈咬上對方喋喋不休的雙唇。

*

你要習慣失控、要習慣所有驟至或者尚未發生的悲劇。  
夜晚，M星系的無星日，他聽見岩漿在血管裡奔騰而過，沿著手與腳一路向上延燒，最後被點燃的是心臟以及雙眼，他在對方的眼睛裡看到了一樣的火光，知道那並非自己的倒影。

*

再次醒來的時候外頭依舊陰暗，時值正午，卻如夜般漆黑，他幾乎要再次闔眼沉沉睡去，伸手一摸，身旁被褥已經失去了餘溫。梅林全身上下空有饜足的尾韻，剩不下什麼力氣，料想羅瑪尼只會遠比自己更加疼痛難熬，倒也難為對方早早起身離開，卻不知去往了何處。  
遠遠的他聽見了迴廊裡肉柱的嚎叫，此起彼落如浪潮與外頭雨聲相互輝映，他坐起身，靜靜聽了一陣子，竟察覺到那些嚎叫的音節卻是有規律的——像是人們的話語一般，重複嘶吼著某種特定的辭彙。  
他在心底重複模仿並默讀那些音節，訝於那些交錯的詞彙卻是長短錯落有致，組合在一起能形成完整的——儘管他仍分辨不出意思的——句子，聲響組成的浪潮由遠至近、越演越烈，驀地他被一種他從未體會過的強烈謬怪感狠狠擊中了心頭，又因深知那不過是種毫無來由的預感，最終得以在亂了方寸之前勉力收拾起一瞬間散亂的思維，他勢必得離開此地安逸——至少，得先找到羅瑪尼．阿基曼。  
一旦步出起居室，咆嘯的浪潮驟然加劇，似是整個實驗塔都為之而震顫，他不得不往源頭走去，那處迴廊是他想得到對方最有可能身處的地方。  
獨行於前往實驗室的路上，等待電梯的時候梅林腦裡已預設所有情況的應對方式，得歸功於他來此地後的確並不只有閒賦室內鍾情於閱讀，可能羅瑪尼不知道，可能他知道了也不甚在意，但梅林的確背得出通行整個實驗塔該用到的所有密碼。虹膜認證也算不得難事，前頭說過了梅林的眼睛是他最好用的偽裝武器——這不僅止是一句玩笑話，阿基曼博士不會翻動在他眼前昏迷之人的眼瞼，他賭贏了。  
電梯門打開之後是同一處走道，二度行於其上心境卻自是不同。肉柱們的嘶吼他已習以為常，可走到一半才猛地驚覺感應燈並未如上次一般亮起。彷彿呼應著他的思緒，嚎叫聲竟沉默了一小段時間——緊接著以百倍的力量於梅林耳邊轟然炸開。放在尋常人身上必是無法負荷這等暴戾乖張的聲量，可梅林沒停下自己的腳步，剛要開始計算自己還需要多久才得以走至通應此處大片培養槽的總電源以轉移注意力，卻因另一句截然不同的話語被迫停止前行佇立原地。  
許是一道喝斥，又或者僅只於一句平淡又在自然不過的命令。那聲音有別於方才嘈雜，自深處，威嚴、而後萬物靜寂。  
梅林面露明瞭之色——他無法以別的言語描述那是種怎樣的聲音，他也的確聽不懂那些音節各自代表的意思，可是卻驀地理解了這道突兀的話語代表的含意，彷彿他並非用耳朵聽聞再以大腦判斷，那些聲音卻是直接在他的腦袋中響起，傳遞語言背後的真正意涵。  
唯有神的語言能成就此事，可此地不該有神。  
第一句話是對著七十二柱下達的敕令：安靜。  
第二句話則是——梅林確信言語的對象是自己——請求：過來，前來此處。  
爾後燈光大亮，視線所及唯有不堪入目的培養槽。地上橫流著自槽中滲出的組織液，血水與膿液混濁成了骯髒的顏色並散發著惡臭。前些日子見過的肉柱如今已有了別的姿態，他們膨脹、堆滿了整個管腔，身上不斷重複著腐爛與癒合的循環，因為命令失卻嗓音，痙攣著無聲尖叫。  
按理來說本該是讓人不快的景象，但梅林目不斜視沒予以片刻注意，腳步未停往更深處前去，此刻他對於已經看到、或者即將看到的光景再也沒半點情緒波動，甚至在明瞭事不關己後得以稱得上輕鬆而無謂。爾後他走近，如預料中的在實驗體前方看見了羅瑪尼。對方同是面無表情回望梅林，神色卻跟之前判若兩人，眼裡有著難以企及的陌生與漠然，不同於日前相處佯裝出的冷淡假像。  
梅林對此再是熟悉不過，真正的無動於衷能夠彼此共鳴，他們高高在上憐憫眾生，卻如梅林自己宣稱的不具備任何神性——偶有例外，但在此之前他從未遇見過。IU極多，吉爾伽美什不在此列而決意奔逃，梅林有所自知之明而落難此地。事到如今隱約懂了如此後果仍是自己造就，該當藉此見識他生而殘缺的部分。  
「博士，你可真是讓人好找。」他向對方喚道。  
「你來了。」  
半晌羅瑪尼點頭致意，神情嚴謹，周身被一種古怪的寧靜所纏繞。梅林思忖片刻並未選擇反問，調整了語氣故作感慨：「方才如此大的陣仗，難為你能在此地待上這麼久，佩服，佩服。」  
羅瑪尼沒有回答，螢光在他臉龐鑿下幽暗的輪廓，空間比起方才更加寂靜無聲，少了遠處肉柱與管壁相撞擊的連綿悶聲，梅林幾乎能聽見灰塵委地的窸窣。接著他意識到不對，前幾日看到的羅瑪尼的蒼白面色顯然不是錯覺。年輕的男人依舊站得筆直，卻微微低頭摀著口，大量湧上的鮮血被盡數嗆咳而出，自嘴角與手套縫隙中流落，染紅了身上所有的白色布料。  
梅林表情平靜，甚至得以稱得上漠然。他凝望著對方小片刻，才伸手扶上對方的肩膀，方才羅瑪尼雖站姿端正，但實際觸碰之後才使人察覺他遠比表現出來的虛弱，因著支撐不住自己而不得不將重量轉嫁給旁人攙扶的雙手之上，瞳孔不自然的放大而失焦。  
見狀梅林挑了挑眉，他花了三秒鐘決定自己該說什麼或不該說什麼，接著將羅瑪尼打橫了抱起。鮮血依舊自對方口中汩汩流出，沾上了他的衣襟，但梅林卻半點也沒介懷，僅僅是微笑了出來，嘴角雋刻的弧度像是經過精準計算、最適合用以安撫人心。  
「忍著點。」他輕聲囑咐，隨後朝後方依舊沉睡的實驗體投以別有深意的一眼，跨開大步離去。過去他從未這樣抱過人行走，卻一路上不改面色甚至有心情開上一兩句玩笑，「我們這樣算扯平了嗎，羅瑪尼？」  
青年沒有回答，僅是神色懨懨地別開了眼神，被梅林的言語輕易脫去了原本包裹於其上的膜，徒留些許空泛的茫然。  
他沒再次逼迫羅瑪尼回應，踩著地上血水膿水離開了此處。搭乘電梯往上時沒了先前肉柱層層沓沓的吶喊，空間卻被器械運轉的轟隆聲填滿，梅林突然倍感困頓厭煩。他剛想說話，懷中羅瑪尼卻突然開口，嗓音被血水浸潤而顯嘶啞，仍挾帶著未從他臉上褪乾淨的平靜漠然。「你沒意識到嗎？」他語調輕緩、猶帶嘲弄，梅林原本預期對方語氣該更加激烈些。「眼前這一切全出自於你的選擇，你造就一切後果，又真覺得稱得上——扯平？」  
「錯了，是你的。」梅林斟酌答道，他將目光自光源放回對方身上，「雖然我不指望你能察覺到，但……」  
你當知道徒勞無功四字真正的意涵。最終他冷酷宣判。  
叮的一聲，電梯門開了。

tbc


End file.
